


rainbow

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	rainbow

rain

 

多年之后的再次单独见面，两个人都成熟了不少。帕克再也不是那个只会依赖托尼的小孩子，托尼也不再是那个我行我素的独行者。岁月在他们身上打磨过，给了他们一个叫“成熟”的词语。

“我……”

帕克叮叮咚咚的用吸管搅着面前加冰的饮料，他看到那句话之后他突然就有了勇气，把托尼约了出来。

他们那个时候也太年轻，不能怪托尼，是他也太懦弱，始终把爱意表示的晦暗生涩，要拐上十七八个弯再矢口否认。

不过他们现在正好，岁月沉淀过的感情，刚好散发着醇香。

“知道为什么这么多年我还一直单身么？”

托尼把暗红色的小盒子推到帕克面前，他们现在已经不需要用苍白的言语表现再多。属于你的，终将会回到你身边。

只要你回头，我一直在这里。

直接打开盒子把那枚简单的戒指套到手上，帕克笑着打量托尼手上那枚，明显已经戴了不少时日，但是明显和他这枚是一对的戒指。

“求婚戒指都不带钻的么，这么小气。”

“这才不是求婚戒指，得亏你这么多年手指都没长胖。”

托尼笑着拿起帕克手放到嘴边亲吻了一下，这对戒指他早就买好了，只是没有想到还有送出去的这一天。收到帕克约他出来的消息后他才从落灰的抽屉里翻出来，当初叫洛基偷偷量的尺寸，他也不知道是否对方还戴的上，但他还是带出来了。

“小心让别人看到你潜规则小明星。”

柔软的唇接触手背，那份触感让人着迷。也许他们这个时候刚刚好，一个再也不是只会依赖的小孩子，一个也不再是从不考虑的独行者。时间将他们沉淀了，他们可以面对自己的感情并处理好他了。

回想起过去，帕克觉得那时候的他的确幼稚，私下在心里恨着托尼，但他却从来没有把心思真正说出口过，永远是晦暗生涩的暗示，拐上十七八个弯之后还要矢口否认。是他太懦弱，追求着托尼保护他的感觉。

“你又不接我的片，我潜你干什么。”

托尼喝了一口有点凉的咖啡，然后拉着帕克把他从座位上拉起来。

“别说你订了烛光晚餐。”

帕克小声的嘟囔，托尼把他的手放在手心握了又握。

“我看起来就这么落伍么？”

“说不定呢。”

 

彩虹横贯在他们面前，三种主色的交界处隐约透露着其他的颜色，这是一切的开始，也是一切的终点。

帕克有点惊喜的回头看托尼，托尼把手中刚刚卖花的小姑娘送给他的红玫瑰递到他面前，对他说，许个愿吧，我的爱人。

它已经实现了，帕克笑着说，接过然后让那朵花随着风飘落在水中。

“你会不会怪我？”

托尼用额头抵着帕克的额头，这里是他的私人住宅，他们此刻正躺在他kingsize的床上，对于接下来要发生的事隐隐期待。

“怪你什么？把那句话写在最后，而我没敢看吗？”

“那我应该怪你这么多年才看见。”

“那还是我怪你吧。”

帕克伸手环住托尼的脖子，主动奉上自己的唇，托尼不甘主动权被抢的把他压到柔软的床垫里，脱掉他的针织长袖然后抚摸他的身体。

现在这幅身躯已经准备好了被他拥有。

亲吻一直从额头延续到小腹，帕克挺起胸膛去迎合托尼，托尼托起他的身子把他拥入怀。

“轻一点。”

当完成扩张，感觉到灼热的性器抵在穴口蓄势待发的时候，帕克有一点紧张，他这么多年奇迹般的没有绯闻，也没有接触过这类情事。

托尼拍着他的后背安抚他，速度极慢的一点点进入，然后他们坐着面对面拥抱。托尼托着他的屁股，抬起他的身体然后让他就着重力下落。速度很慢，他不想让帕克受伤。

情欲被慢慢挑起，帕克有点脸红的环住托尼的脖子，他没有想到还会发展成这个样子。他期待过，但也害羞。

托尼看着怀里整个变成粉色的帕克轻笑，速度加快了一点，给他后腰塞了一个枕头让他仰躺，然后抓着他的大腿根开始耸动。

“嗯......”

“舒服么？”

托尼去啃咬帕克圆润的鼻尖，帕克对这种事情还是羞于开口，哼哼唧唧的不正面回答，只是腿在对方故意抽出假装要离开的时候盘住了他的腰。

真不坦率，托尼抓着他的腿重新进入，然后把他整个人掰到对折。找到他体内的敏感点之后摩擦顶弄在他快要高潮的时候又慢下来，直到从他嘴里听到自己想听的话才停止。

“舒，舒服。”

“嗯，我爱你，kid。”

托尼在帕克脸颊上落下一吻，经历完情事后的帕克有点脱力的躺在床上喘着气，托尼却欠身从床头柜的抽屉里又拿出一个戒指盒。

“求婚戒指，带钻的。”

“这个时候求婚合适吗？”

帕克打量那枚亮晶晶的戒指，实在不认为他们现在这个刚上完床还没有清洗的状态适合求婚。

“就说答不答应。”

“不答应呢？”

“干到你答应为止。”

托尼翻身又压住帕克。

“答应呢？”

“那还是再来一发。”

托尼笑着啃上帕克的乳尖，把戒指戴到对方的无名指上，这辈子，这个人是被他套牢了。帕克没有想到托尼居然如此的滑头，晕晕乎乎就把自己卖了，还卖的高兴。

 

不过他生命中的彩虹又回来了不是么。


End file.
